


Maze Runner fanart, Mass Effect style

by Nigurath



Category: Mass Effect, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Mass Effect crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigurath/pseuds/Nigurath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me having fun with digital painting and Scorch Trials posters (because I won't give up until my expensive Wacom Intuous 4 serves some purpose ! )<br/>Boys from the Maze as characters from the Mass Effect, initially made for Newtmas week : day 4 - Alternate Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maze Runner fanart, Mass Effect style




End file.
